This invention relates to an integral circuit (hereinafter it is referred to as "IC") memory testing apparatus capable of detecting a defective memory cell of an IC memory for storing digital data information. More particularly this invention relates to a testing apparatus in which information about the defective cell can be stored and read out while a predetermined examination signal pattern is being applied to the IC memory to be tested (hereinafter it is referred as "MUT" which means "memory under test").